


Late Night Cohesion

by Glowstickia



Series: The Vault Crew Stories [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, The Institute (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Danny hates sleeping. He'd rather stay up late. X6-88 is charged with keeping this idiot in check.
Series: The Vault Crew Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Late Night Cohesion

**Author's Note:**

> prompt filled  
> noceur - one who stays up late
> 
> Takes place in the same timeline as my series [Echoes of You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718185) but with this idiot instead of Echo.

Danny sat at his desk, muttering under his breath, as he continued to tinker with the wiring and gears of a 'surface bot' one of the coursers had brought back. The scientists, he didn't bother with names, had all pushed to get rid of it, but 'Father' insisted he could take a look at it. It was an eyebot, similar to the one he and Sam had fixed up years ago in their hellhole of a vault. According to the courser, letter number something or other, it had dropped suddenly despite its radio frequency still playing strong. At least, up until it came down to the underground confines of the Institute.

The courser 'assigned' to him, watched behind his sunglasses, silently judging as Danny continued to unscrew and deconstruct the eyebot in front of him. Several hours had passed, something which he had only noticed thanks to the crick in his neck and shoulders from being hunched over for so long. A glass of water had been set in front of him at some point, and judging from the lack of chill from the glass, at least an hour. He gulped it down greedily. His once dry mouth satisfied now that he had finally hydrated for the first time since the bot had been set in front of him.

Danny rolled his shoulders and grunted, trying to work the kinks out as the courser picked up the glass with gloved hands.

"It's late." The statement was neutral, like most things he said, and very to the point. Curt.

Danny's gaze shifted around him. The scientists had their shift change as he saw some familiar faces, ones that would come out for '3rd shift'. Only a few remained, busily scrawling on papers clipped to their boards as they collected data of the various experiments running 24/7. Several gen 1s and 2s were making their rounds, mostly janitorial in nature, but there was a collection he saw toting crates and boxes of equipment.

"I can see that X6." Danny stated, looking up at his 'caretaker' courser. "How many hours do I have left?" Most likely 3 before X6 would dare lay a finger on him. The Institute had learned through the data Danny had collected on himself a few years prior on how impeccably important it was for him to not stay awake longer than 22 hours.

They also learned the hard way to not use sedatives on him.

Imbeciles.

"One." X6 stated as the hints of a smirk played on his lips at Danny's widened and bruised eyes. "They are sealing this section off for cleaning purposes. So, perhaps it's time to wrap up what you are doing, Sir."

Danny arched an eyebrow. "Or what, they'll give me a bath."

"Vaporize."

"Ah." Danny clicked his tongue and looked at the parts and guts of the eyebot all haphazardly tossed on his desk and the floor around him. Well, this was gonna be hell to clean up. "Will the eyebot still be around, or are they gonna scrap it for parts as soon as I leave it?"

X6's shoulders moved an inch, but Danny saw the shrug. "Unknown."

Danny tapped his fingers against the desk and thinned his lips. He nodded to himself. "Then, the bot will come with me."

It was X6's turn to raise his brow. "Perhaps the 18 hour mark is more fit for the beginnings of your madness."

Danny snorted. "Ha, good one." he scanned the room. The other scientists had left, perhaps because they didn't want to be vaporized either. His gaze shifted back to X6, who was still looming over him. "...help me move it."

X6's lips thinned.

"Hesitant that we'll get caught? Ooooor-" he leaned against the back of his chair, "not wanting to help me?"

"Both." X6 stated after a long pause of silence.

Danny nodded as he swept up parts into a pile. "Honesty. I like that." He frowned as his eyes scanned the room.

"Need a bag?" X6 assumed, tapping the empty glass against Danny's temple. "Or a box?"

Danny squinted at him. "Compelled to help me? Or-"

"No."

Danny smirked. "Alright." He smacked his hands on the table and stood. "If questioned, blame my late hours getting to me and-"

"I was just doing my duty." X6 finished for him, "I've been here longer than you, Sir."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know. I knoooow." He stretched his back and kicked a rusted gear across the all too clean floor. He smirked, watching the gear slide, leaving a red colored streak in its wake. That. Was satisfying. "Glad to know we're on the same page." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Think you can carry the bot's frame?"

"Yes."

Danny looked back at X6, who still hadn't put down the glass. "But?"

X6 raised the glass. "My hands are full."

Danny covered his mouth and coughed into his hand to suppress his laughter. "Fair." He rolled his eyes and grabbed an empty crate near the wall before tossing parts and tools into it. He grunted as he lifted the crate and arched a brow at X6. "How much time?"

X6 pointed behind Danny to the clock hanging on the clean, white wall across from them. "Fifteen."

"Hours?" Danny asked with a grin despite the slight panicked adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"No. Synths."

Danny whipped behind him and- sighed loudly as that subtle smirk appeared again on X6's lips. "Okay. You got me."

"I'll be here for the next thirteen minutes."

Danny grabbed the glass out of X6's and dropped it in the pile of parts and scrap. "So, we gonna use a cart or-" X6 took the box of parts out of Danny's hands, "-that works too." He grunted as he picked up the eyebot, feeling the ever long strips of code run across his mind. Oh. Huh."Just like Prometheus..."

X6 quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as they made their way out of the labs and towards Danny's 'quarters'. None of the Gen1s or 2s stopped their progress, much to Danny's relief. By the time they arrived at the room, with white walls and neatly made bed, Danny's arms felt like gelatin. Danny sat the bot down on the table as X6 placed the crate at the end of Danny's bed, next to the locker full of Danny's regulated belongings.

Danny shook his arms as X6 once again picked up the glass from the pile of parts and placed it on the table next to the eyebot.

"Thanks."

X6 looked down at Danny, his brow scrunched.

Danny rolled his eyes. "For your assist, even though you made me carry the heavier thing."

"You still have 1.75 hours left." X6 stated, pulling up a chair.

Danny blew a raspberry. "Ugh, fine. I'll change just...turn around." X6 stood stationary as Danny walked over to the locker at the end of his bed and rummaged around inside. "What?"

"You're willingly going to bed?"

Danny pulled out the thin clothed pjs the Institute provided him and quirked a brow in X6's direction. "I assumed you were ready to put me in a sleeper hold and lock me in for the night."

X6 sat down in his chair and leaned forward. "As much amusement that temporarily gives me," Danny rolled his eyes, "I do not wish to return to my own quarters at this time."

"..." Danny hummed, feeling the fabric between his fingers, "okay," he shrugged, "feel free to stay as long as you want...so long as you're not staring at my unconscious body." X6's lips thinned. Danny snorted. "Gotchaaaaa-but seriously though," he stood with a grunt, "something on your mind?"

"No."

"Okay." Danny shrugged, "Cool. Feel free to knock me out whenever." He tossed the pjs onto the bed and gently brushed his fingertips against the cold metal of the eyebot. "I'll just keep working over here then."

"Understood." A smile went unnoticed on X6's lips.


End file.
